A busway system typically includes two or more busway sections, one or more busway joint packs (e.g., electrical bus connectors) for connecting two busway sections together, and may include multiple plug-in units. Each busway section includes one or more phase-conductors and a housing. For example, in a three-phase system, the busway section can include three live phase-conductors or three live phase-conductors and one neutral-conductor, depending on the type of system architecture being employed. If required, various plug-in units or electrical components can be directly connected to one or more plug-in connection sites spaced along the busway sections to draw power. Each busway joint pack is used to physically and electrically connect two busway sections or two sets of busway together.
Busway joint packs typically include a bolt with a nut and pair of washers (e.g., Belleville washers), where the bolt runs through the center and/or the central area of the busway joint pack. The bolt is tightened by, for example, a torque wrench, once the phase-conductors of two sections of busway are properly seated within the busway joint pack. The tightening of the bolt with the pair of washers thereon aids in creating a sufficient physical and electrical connection between the phase-conductors of the busways and the busway joint pack. Overtime, the busway joint pack endures thermal cycling that can cause the nut to become loosened, thereby negatively impacting the physical and/or electrical connection between the busway joint pack and the busways coupled thereto.
Additionally, having the bolt pass through the center and/or central area of the busway joint pack requires central apertures in all components of the busway joint pack, including connector plates that physically contact the phase-conductors. To accommodate for the central apertures (e.g., reduction in cross section) in the connector plates such that a desired amount of current can pass through the busway joint pack, the thickness of the connector plates is increased. Using larger (e.g., thicker) connector plates to accommodate for the central apertures in the connector plates that accommodate the bolt therethrough increases the size and amount of the materials needed to make the busway joint pack. As connector plates are typically made of copper and/or aluminum, more copper or aluminum is needed to make up for the loss of material removed to form the apertures.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.